This invention is directed to an electronic pulse generating circuit, and in particular to an electronic pulse generating circuit for producing timing signals to be applied to an electronic utilization device, which signals have a predetermined pulse width and are absent spike pulses that could be detected by a utilization device.
While counters and other pulse generating circuits for applying a diminished frequency predetermined pulse width signals to an electronic utilization device, in response to a higher frequency time standard clock signal having a predetermined pulse width being applied thereto, have taken on various forms, such circuits produce extraneous spike pulses of sufficient pulse width to be inadvertently detected by an electronic utilization device. Specifically, such pulse generating circuits are comprised of a flip-flop. The output timing signals produced by the flip-flop are compared with the time standard clock signal applied to the flip-flop to generate the output timing signals. However, the respective leading and falling edges of the timing signals produced by a delay flip-flop are delayed with respect to the leading and falling edges of the time standard input signal due in large measure to the switching response of the transistors comprising the delay flip-flop. Accordingly, the asynchronous occurrences of the respective leading and falling edges of the timing signals produced by the delay flip-flop and the time standard clock signal result in unwanted spike pulses having pulse widths equal to the asynchronous delay between signals being produced.